Can't Handle It
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Immunity Challenge: Strung Out One at a time, five castaways from each tribe would maneuver a bag of puzzle pieces attached to a rope through an obstacle course in the ocean. The first tribe to retrieve all five bags and assemble the puzzle would win. Winner: Faleloa Story Night 21 The camera fades in to night at the Heroes camp. After a few shot of some animals, we see the five remaining Heroes return from Tribal. Laura: Can't believe the jury already began. Noah: ''I know, it's crazy. Gerda places her bag on the ground next to the shelter before sitting next to Yannick. ''Gerda: ''Now we just need to win the next challenge because we could be merging at ten. ''Yannick: Yeah, we need to get rid of one of them so we have a shot. ''(intro plays) Day 22 The camera fades to the Villains treemail. Both Kim and Gerard approach it. Gerard opens it up before closing it, as there is nothing in it. ''Gerard: No challenge today, it seems. Kim: ''Wow, why not? ''Gerard: Beats me, but I could use the day of relaxation. Kim: Before we relax, I want to talk. Gerard, clearly annoyed, rolls his eyes. Kim: Even though I'm pissed at Joseph, we should still keep him over J.T. Gerard: Why? Kim: I think Joseph knows flipping would destroy his game, J.T. will do it just to get me out. Gerard: ''Well if we are switching targets, you need to apologize to Joseph. ''Kim: No, absolutely not. Gerard (Aggravated): Kim... Kim: ''No, he knows what he did and he has to live with it. ''Gerard: ''You have to, it will get him on our side. ''Kim: ''We have the numbers no matter what, so it doesn't matter if he's with us or not. We cut to the Villains beach where Nicole, Joseph, and Jillian are sitting in the shelter. The three of them eat pieces of a coconuts. Jillian looks around and waits until she doesn't see Kim, Gerard, or J.T. before turning back to Nicole and Joseph. ''Jillian: Just so you know Joseph, Nicole and I are still with you. Joseph: Even after all that happened? Nicole: Honestly, I'm so done with Kim. I'd rather have you around than her. Joseph (Chuckles): Well I appreciate it. Joseph: ''So us three and I guess J.T. all vote for Kim? ''Nicole: ''That's the plan. I still need to talk to J.T. but we should be good. We then cut to both Nicole and J.T. taking a walk through the woods, obviously trying to get him on her side. ''Nicole: ''So what we need to do is you, me, Jillian, and Joseph team up and take Kim out of this game. ''J.T.: Oh you don't have to ask me twice. Nicole: You in? J.T.: ''I've wanted to take Kim out of this game since the first day so you have my vote. ''Nicole: ''Perfect, alright we'll talk later. ''J.T.: Alright, sounds good. We then cut to the Heroes camp. Everyone is relaxing, having a nice break from challenges and strategy. Cheery music plays as Noah hands around a coconut. Gerda: ''Thanks. We see Noah telling jokes to the tribe and them laughing but we don't hear it, due to Gerda's confessional playing over it. We then cut to a little later. Laura and Luke are taking a walk down the beach while Gerda, Noah, and Yannick are sitting by themselves in the shelter. Gerda is fixing her hair while Yannick plays with a hole in his shorts. ''Gerda: ''We needed a day like this. ''Yannick: ''Yeah, it's peaceful without Guylan. ''Noah: ''Before we get back to the quietness of today, just to recap, those two are next, right? ''Yannick: ''Oh yeah, we're a tight three. If we happen to lose, Luke or Laura are going but right now, I don't want to think about Tribal. ''Gerda: Yeah, neither do I. Let's just not talk game today, ok? Noah: ''Sure thing. We see Gerda looking down the beach before the camera fades to black. Day 23 The camera fades in to the Heroes camp. We see Noah, Yannick, and Gerda napping in the shelter while Luke and Laura sit around the fire. Luke puts a pot of water over the fire to let it boil while Laura drinks the rest of the water from her bottle. ''Laura: ''Where do you think we are on this tribe? ''Luke (Looking around): ''Um, not sure. ''Laura: Those three have been tight from the get-go. Luke: Yeah, I've seen it. Laura: So I'm honestly worried if we lose, one of us will go. Laura: ''You think we can convince Gerda to flip on them? ''Luke: I think I can. I feel like I have a good relationship with her. Laura: ''Well when she wakes up, try. ''Luke: You got it. The camera cuts to Gerda slowly waking up. She gets up and sits next to the fire. Luke, seeing her, taps her on the shoulder. Luke: Mornin'. Gerda: ''Hey. Luke sits down next to Gerda. ''Luke: You wanna talk? Gerda: ''Sure. ''Luke: ''Noah and Yannick are starting to remind me of Guylan and Kelly. ''Gerda: Really? Luke: ''Yeah, I mean we've been working while they've just been relaxin'. ''Gerda (Looking at the shelter): ''I see what you mean. ''Luke: Would you consider voting them out if we end up losing? Gerda: ''Well who would you go after first? ''Luke: ''Personally, Yannick. We could still use Noah's idol. ''Gerda: Hmm, it is tempting but I need to think about it. Luke: Understandable. Talk later? Gerda: Sure. Yannick wakes up as soon as Luke leaves Gerda's side. Feeling something is wrong, he goes over to the fire and sits next to Gerda. Yannick: What did Luke want? Gerda: He just wanted to talk, nothing special. Yannick: Ok. Yannick looks over to Luke as the camera fades to black. Day 24 The camera fades in to the challenge area. Music plays over the numerous shots of the long challenge before finally cutting to Probst. Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! The Villains are the first to arrive. Joseph is carrying the idol. After stepping on their mat, they look over to see who was voted out from the Heroes. ''Jeff: ''Lotofoa, getting your first look at the new Faleloa tribe. Guylan voted out at the last Tribal Council and Guylan became the first member of our jury. The Villains react with shock to learn the jury has started and that Guylan was voted out. As soon as the Heroes step on the mat, Jeff goes over the challenge. When asked to sit someone out, Jillian volunteers to sit out. The first two out for each tribe is Nicole and Laura. Nicole struggles to get through the water while Laura flies through the water. Laura manages to get through the final obstacle while Nicole gets stuck in the second one. The next out for the Heroes is Luke, who manages to pass Nicole. However, Nicole starts to pull through and she manages to cross the finish line at the same time as Luke. The third out is Gerda while the second out is Gerard. Gerda is slow to get through, allowing Gerard to plow through the obstacle course. He manages to catch up to the Heroes as Kim goes out for the Villains. Gerda slowly gets through the second obstacle while Kim manages to catch up. She manages to pass Gerda on the final obstacle and crosses the finish line, sending J.T. into the water. Just as J.T. jumps in the water, Gerda passes the finish line and Noah goes into the water. Both J.T. and Noah keep up with one another and cross the finish line at the same time. Yannick and Joseph dive in and begin to race to the end. They both get over the first obstacle but Joseph gets stuck on the second, giving Yannick a small lead. Just as Yannick crosses the finish line, Joseph gets unstuck. The Heroes begin to quickly work on the puzzle and as Joseph crosses the finish line, Gerda places the final piece, winning Faleloa immunity. Kim silently cheers that they lost, as she knows she can now vote for J.T. We then cut to Jeff talking to the Heroes and Villains. ''Jeff (Giving Noah the idol): Faleloa, congratulations on a well earned win. No Tribal Council for you guys, head on back to camp. The Heroes gladly walk back to camp as Jeff turns his attention to the Villains. Jeff: ''Lotofoa, I got nothing for ya except a date with me at Tribal Council where someone will become the second member of our jury. Head on back to camp, I'll see you tonight. We see a slo-mo shot of the Villains as they take their things and begin to make their way back to camp. We cut to the Villains camp where everyone arrives. They set their things down as both Kim and Gerard walk off together as the other four watch. We then see Kim and Gerard at the well. ''Kim: Honestly, I'm so happy we lost. Now we can get rid of J.T. Gerard: Ok, but we need to talk to Joseph, Nicole, and Jillian. Kim: ''We don't need to talk to them, Nicole and Jillian are with us and we don't need Joseph. ''Gerard (Annoyed): Kim, stop. We need to go into the merge as a solid five. You need to stop this over-confidence crap. Kim: ''Whatever, it doesn't matter. We then cut to camp, where Joseph, Nicole, Jillian, and J.T. are sitting in the shelter. The four are eating pieces of coconut. ''Nicole: ''So we're good for tonight, right? ''J.T.: Yep, vote Kim and send her ass to the jury. Joseph: Sounds good. We then cut to Joseph and Gerard walking by the water. Joseph is trying to catch any small fish he sees while Gerard drinks from his canteen. Gerard: So are you good with voting J.T. tonight? Joseph: ''Honestly, no. Nicole, Jillian, and I want Kim gone. Gerard looks at Joseph, worried. ''Joseph: She's gotten on everyone's nerves with her constant blow ups. It will bring us together as a unit. Gerard: But think of it this way, J.T. is a flip flopper. He's the reason Kim and I lost Gonave. He only looks out for himself. Yeah, Kim is a bitch. But if you're loyal to her, she's loyal to you. Plus we're only use her until we have stable numbers. Once we do, we can send her ass to the jury. J.T. is more unpredictable. Joseph: ''But she's unbearable. I can at least stand J.T. ''Gerard: J.T. tried getting you out, he voted for you. Kim isn't after you, even after he blow up. Think about it. Gerard leaves Joseph to think. We cut to Joseph and Nicole talking by the fire, a few hours before the tribe has to leave for Tribal. Nicole: So we still good for tonight? Joseph: Honestly, I spoke with Gerard and I want to get rid of J.T. Nicole's eyes widen, shocked by the turn of events. Nicole: What? Why? Joseph: ''Kim is a loyal number and easy to get rid of. J.T. flips to whatever side has power and this could be our one shot to get rid of him. ''Nicole: ''But we all agreed to- ''Joseph: Look I know, but I have to do what's best for me. Right before the Villains leave for Tribal, Jillian and Nicole sit in the shelter. Nicole: Seriously, screw Joseph. He wants J.T. out now. Jillian: What a f--ker. Nicole: I mean, I could idol J.T. and send Kim out. Jillian: You have the idol? Nicole: Yeah. But I'm worried about what will happen afterwards. We fade to Tribal Council where the six remaining Villains arrive and set their torches down. After sitting, they all turn their attention to Probst. Jeff: ''We'll now bring in the first member of the jury. They all turn to see a cleaned up Guylan arrive and sit. He looks serious, with no ounce of emotion on his face. ''Jeff: ''Guylan, voted out at the last Tribal Council. After Guylan settles in, the Villains turn their attention to Probst. ''Jeff: ''Alright, so where are we at with this tribe? J.T., are you still in trouble? ''J.T.: Y'know, I don't think as much because Nicole, Jillian, Joseph, and I are all sick of Kim's arrogance. She constantly boasts this and that about herself and we're all sick of it. Kim rolls her eyes. Jeff: ''Joseph, is that true? Is everyone sick of Kim? ''Joseph: ''Yeah, Kim likes to think she's always in the right when it comes to everything and it grinds everyone's gears. Even right now, I don't think she's taking what we're saying into consideration. ''Jeff: ''Kim, are you taking what they're saying into consideration? ''Kim: No, not really. I know how I am and I don't need their advice. Jeff: ''Even if it means you'll go home? ''Kim: I know I'm not going home. J.T. rolls his eyes. Jeff: Gerard, we've seen that over confidence come from you in the past but this time, you seem a bit reserved. Gerard (Chuckles): Thanks Jeff. Jeff: ''With Kim, do you think she's in trouble? Gerard: I do, but my plea is while Kim is unbearable, she is loyal. That's what we need. J.T. isn't loyal, we've seen him flip and flop in the past and it's dangerous to keep him. ''Jeff: ''Joseph, is it dangerous to keep J.T.? ''Joseph: It is. J.T. looks over in shock. Joseph: Yeah Kim is a bitch, but she is loyal and I want loyal people going into the merge. Jeff: J.T., that can't be good for you. J.T.: ''I'm just confused because Kim wanted Joseph out a few days ago and now he's going back to her. It makes no sense. ''Jeff: Nicole, what are you gonna do tonight? Nicole: ''What's best for me. The music intensifies as everyone looks a little worried. ''Jeff: ''Alright, well it's time to see who will join Guylan on the jury. It is time to vote. Kim, you're up. Kim gets up and her voting confessional is shown. Gerard and Jillian are next. J.T. goes next and his confessional is shown. Joseph goes up, followed by Nicole, who's confessional is heard but her vote is not seen. After she sits down, Jeff goes up to get the urn and quickly returns. ''Jeff: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Jillian looks over to Nicole to see if she will play the idol on J.T. However, she stays seated. Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the votes. Kim gives J.T. a smug look as Jeff begins to read the votes. Jeff: First vote, J.T. J.T. rolls his eyes. Jeff: ''Kim. That's one vote Kim, one vote J.T. Kim stays confident. ''Jeff: J.T. J.T. nods his head while Gerard stays focused on the vote. Jeff: ''J.T. That's three votes J.T. J.T. inhales nervously, as he knows the next vote could send him home. ''Jeff: ''Tenth person voted out and the second member of our jury: J.T. That's four and that's enough, need to bring me your torch. J.T. nods his head as he gets up to get his torch. Gerard rubs Kim's back as she smiles smugly. J.T. slams his torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: ''J.T., the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs J.T.'s torch and J.T. turns around. ''J.T.: Nicole, Jillian, Gerard, Joseph, good luck. Kim... Kim straightens up, wondering what J.T. has to say. J.T.: Grow up. Kim brushes J.T. off as J.T. walks away. Jeff: Well, we're now tied. Five heroes, five villains. Something has to break. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The five remaining Villains get their things and head back to camp as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The two tribes merge! * Will Noah or Nicole use their idols? * A Tribal Council you don't want to miss! Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains